


Reminisce

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [61]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed reminisces.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa never writes, never calls...but I'll still play with her toys 'til she tells me otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

X X X

When he looked back later, Ed realized he’d been stupid.

If he and Al had just talked to Winry, told her anything, maybe things would’ve worked out a lot better. If they’d told her they were planning to bring Mom back to life, maybe she would’ve stopped them, and they wouldn’t have had to wander around for years, searching for ways to restore their bodies. If they’d told her earlier on their suspicions, maybe she wouldn’t have become a hostage.

But looking at it from another angle, Ed knew he probably wasn’t as foolish as he sometimes thought. Leaving Rezembool had helped Al and him both, introduced them to amazing things, some really incredible people he now considered friends. If they’d stayed in Rezembool, they might’ve just grown up to be shepherds or farmers, instead of counselors to the Fuhrer, ambassadors of Amestris, in their own way, renowned alchemists.

Still, Ed regretted not taking Winry into his confidence, particularly when he realized how much fun making love to her was. His fifteen year-old-self might’ve tried to kick his thirty-year-old ass for making him wait as long as he did to figure that out.

A pair of arms laced around his neck from behind, and Winry leaned her chin on his shoulder. She smelled like talcum powder and soap instead of metal and oil, so she must’ve put the kids down for the night. “Deep thoughts?”

“Not so deep. Pretty shallow, actually,” he said, turning to kiss her hard.

“Mm!” Winry tightened her arms. “What’s that for?”

“Kicking myself for being a fool.” Ed kissed her again, more lingeringly. Leaning his forehead against hers, he said, “And making up for lost time.”

X X X


End file.
